


When on Hoth

by 5wheelz



Series: The Ordinis Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, It was hilarious, Ok so i was playing SWTOR, and i kept accidentally fighting people, and says he'll help, anyways yeah thats what happened, but i just could NOT get the jump right, cuz i am EXCELLENT at climbin stuff in SWTOR, im usually really good at getting them, like i am a MASTER, mindin my own business, so yeah it sucked, then out of NOWHERE, this dude whispers to me, tryin to get this freakin datacron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5wheelz/pseuds/5wheelz
Summary: So yeah tldr; i was on Hoth as my Republic Trooper babe who's name is Quintus Ordinis, if u couldn't tell, and i was trying to get this datacron. Arguably one of the easier datacrons that ive tried to get, but i kept dying/falling/fighting bad guys, etc. I was so angry. Out of nowhere this Jedi dude offers to help. I hadnt even SEEN him enter the room, but at this point i didn't care. So i joined his group and he force-yote me across the room, and i got the datacron. Woohoo. Oh also yeah thats his character's name i think. idk, its what was in the chatDialogue is paraphrased to make sense, but not by much.Also I wrote this on my phone at 4am so imsorry about all the grammar mistakes
Relationships: Aric Jorgan & Male Republic Trooper
Series: The Ordinis Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774567
Kudos: 3





	When on Hoth

-

_“Kriff!_ Why can’t I time this right?”

Jorgan rolled his eyes. 

“Beats me, sir.”

Quintus pushed himself to his feet, dusting his hands as he stalked over to the first crate. Across the room, a datacron rested in a raised alcove, partially covered in snow. A line of crates created a path, some resting on the floor and some suspended from the ceiling, moving to and fro. If only Quintus could time his jump correctly. 

“Y’know, sir,” Jorgan started. His voice had that tight tone he always got when he felt that Quintus was wasting time. “We could just leave. If this is too hard for you, that is.”

The major grit his teeth. 

“I am _not_ leaving until I _get that datacron.”_

He could hear his XO rolling his eyes. 

“Whatever you say, sir.”

***

  
  


After many failed attempts, a sprained ankle, and a good deal more carbon scoring (where do these pirates keep comeing from???), Quintus was starting to feel...disheartened, to say the least. 

“Son of a mother-kriffing—nerf-herding— _rancor riding—HUTT SPAWN!!”_

Aric had the _audacity_ to feign a yawn.

“You had enough yet, sir? Or do you want to keep failing miserably?”

Quintus rolled to his feet, careful not to upset his ankle. 

“I am _going_ to get that datacron, or _so help me—“_

_Psst._

Quintus stopped mid sentence. There was a faint...presence tickling the back of his mind. He stood stock still, honing in on the sound. 

_You look like you could use some help there._

“Sir,” Aric said in that annoyed voice of his, “what are you—“ Quintus waved a hand, cutting him off.

“Sshh! Quiet! I can’t hear them when you talk.”

Jorgan regarded his CO with a bewildered expression as Quintus scanned the room for a source. 

“...sir?”

Quintus slapped a hand over his XO’s mouth. 

_“I’m ordering you to shush,”_ the man whispered harshly. _“As in zip it.”_

Jorgan glowered around his CO’s hand, but remained silent. 

_Come closer._

“Closer to where?“ Quintus asked aloud. Aric arched an eyebrow. 

_To the ledge. I can help you up from there._

The major looked to the alcove where the datacron rested. The space was tall enough to fit a grown man, but most of the area was shrouded in shadow. Quintus couldn’t see any identifiable figure. 

“Uhhh, I can’t see you, but...y’know what? I’m coming.”

He removed his hand from his XO’s mouth and quickly made his way to the ground in front of the alcove. 

“Sir, who the hell were you talking to? What’s going on? Where are you—“

Without warning, Aric’s nagging was replaced by the sound of wind. Quintus squeezed his eyes shut as felt himself hurdle through the air. A warm presence surrounded him, guiding him towards the alcove. When he opened his eyes, he found he was safely standing in it. 

“Sir! What just—are you alright?”

Quintus turned, looking down at his XO. The Cathar man seemed unnerved by his CO’s sudden flight across the room. 

“Yeah I’m—I’m fine, Jorgan. I’m fine.”

The sound of the datacron grew louder in his head, reminding him of what he came for. 

“Just fine.”

The major stooped to examine the datacron next to him, its song drowning out any other sound in the room. As he activated it, the rush of energy that courses through him was...intoxicating. He screwed his eyes shut, relishing the wave of power that pulsed through his body. After the ringing in his ears stopped, he opened his eyes. They had adjusted to the dark, and he found he could see a figure standing before him. 

“Who...who are you?” He asked tentatively as he walked forward. 

The figure stepped into the partial light of the factory. What stood before the major appeared to be an old man. He wore a cloak that concealed most of his features, except for three: his lightsaber, his white beard, and his wrinkles, the two of which showed his age. The old man carried himself like a retired fighter (Jedi??), but there was a spark in his eyes that suggested his tenacity in a fight. 

“Some know me as Keepadu,” the man answered in a deep monotone rumble. 

The silence stretched on as it became apparent that that was all the man intended to say. 

Quintus scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

“Well, uh, thanks,” he said haltingly. 

“Cheers,” Keepadu responded with a small smile. 

The major cracked a wry grin. 

“Those jumps were tough. I owe you my life,” he said jokingly. 

Keepadu huffed a laugh. 

“Not so much,” the old man responded before vanishing back into the shadow. In an instant, the tickling presence in Quintus’ mind was gone. 

“Huh,” he said to himself. “Weird.”

“For the _fifth time,_ who the hell are you talking to?”

Quintus shook his head to clear it. He the jogged back over to the ledge closest to Jorgan. 

“Ok you’re never gonna believe this,” Quintus started, “but there was this old Jedi man with a super white beard and he was all serious and stoic, and he was the one talking to me inside my head, telling me to come closer so he could help me up here to get to the datacron, and then when I was up here getting the datacron he just appeared _out of the shadows—“_ Jorgan held up a hand. 

“You’re right,” he said quickly. Fixing his CO with an exasperated stare, he continued. “I don’t believe you.” He paused. 

“Maybe.”

Another pause. Quintus smirked in amusement. 

“I don’t know...that just—that’s _weird,_ but...not as weird as some of the stuff we’ve seen? So I guess it’s possible?”

Jorgan pondered for a moment before snapping out of his thoughts. 

“But it doesn’t really matter. You got the datacron, right?”

“Yep,” Quintus replied, popping the _‘_ _p.'_

“Then get down here. We need to get back to the ship. We’ve been gone long enough.”

The major rolled his eyes, but obliged his XO. Within minutes the pair was running out of the abandoned starship. They were greeted with a cold blast of air as they set eyes once again on the frozen wasteland of Hoth. As they stepped into the snow, Quintus paused, turning back to the ship. 

_Hmmm... I wonder who that guy was? Some old hermit who lives in the extreme temperatures of a desolate planet? That must be rough._

“Sir, we need to _go._ It’s almost nightfall.”

The intrusion shook Quintus from his thoughts. He looked to Aric, then back to the ship. 

_It must be nice. No military, no senators, no bureaucrats, telling you what to do. Just you, alone, fighting nature in the battle for survival._

Quintus turned to follow his XO. 

_Oh well. That’s not the life for me._

Their boot prints in the snow were quickly swept away by the howling winds of Hoth. 

_

**Author's Note:**

> I love my dumb climby datacron addict trooper to death. Let me know if yall want more shenanigans there are plenty lol


End file.
